Digger monster line
The Digger, Destroyer, and Sentry are a series of self-automated robots of De Loco's design. These enemies are palette swaps of each other, each with varying levels of strength and are fought in different locations in the game. This monster line is Yellow-affiliated. Digger A Digger (デ式ディガー ) is a yellow and brown variant. In-battle, a Digger can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Fatigue Gas: The digger fires a stream of grey and black smoke that damages all party members in the area, with a high chance of inflicting them with Fatigue. * Rapid Fire: The digger fires off three projectiles that damages a single party member. When defeated, Diggers yield 149 EXP, 110 gold and have a 1% chance of dropping a Mace Hand, a weapon for Drachma. They are fought in Moonstone Mountain, often alongside Mine Patrols. Diggers are the most durable enemies that you are guaranteed to encounter in the mines, and their attacks can be quite powerful, even though their Attack stats is lower than the Mine Patrol's. Of course it is not as powerful as the seldom seen Serpantis. Category:Yellow Enemies | Category:Enemies that drop rare items Destroyer A Destroyer (デ式レーダー ) is a blue variant with a series of searchlights in place of a drill. Unlike most other enemies in the game, Destroyers will not directly attack the party (therefore making their Attack stats a moot point). Instead they use the following battle commands: * Search: The Destroyer's front light lights up and surveys the area. However, this ability doesn't do anything else. * Call Allies: The Destroyer lights up and sounds an alarm that summons an additional Destroyer into the current battle. If this fails however, the lights will not turn on, and a clicking noise will occur. * Emergency!: An alarm sounds and all Destroyers in battle explode, thus removing them from the current battle and replacing them with a Kantor, a stronger palette swap of Antonio. This ability removes the Destroyers in a way that doesn't count as a kill (the party will not gain any EXP or Gold). This is an Expidited Ability which is an ability that takes effect before all basic combat techniques, regardless of quickness. Each Destroyer the party manages to defeat yields 234 EXP and 139 Gold. Destroyers are fought in the Grand Fortress. While seldom fought as random encounters in the exterior portion of the fortress, they are mainly fought in scripted encounters if the player steps into one of the searchlights in the harbor area. Without a means of attacking the party, Destroyers are really nothing more than punching bags. The only reason they should be destroyed quickly is to prevent them from summoning the Kantor. Category:Yellow Enemies Sentry A Sentry (デ式レイバー ) is a yellow variant with a design closer to the original digger. In-battle, a Sentry can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Charge: The sentry charges up electricity, preparing for its next attack. * Discharge: The sentry unleashes the electricity stored on the previous turn, damaging the entire party. When defeated, Sentries yield 521 EXP, 244 gold and have a 3% chance of dropping a Healing Salve. They are fought in Dangral Island. The Sentry is stronger, but slower than the Elite Guard, though its not as strong or durable than the Berserker and Lurgel Tank. It's easy for the party to destroy them before they can use Discharge since it requires a turn to charge. Their immunity to Yellow attacks is something to keep in mind when fighting them, though conversely, they are more susceptible to Blue and Silver attacks than their predecessors. Category:Yellow Enemies Category:Monster lines Category:Valuan Army